communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Fantasy Filmfest: Closing Night und Fazit
center Gestern war Closing Night beim Fantasy Filmfest in Köln und obwohl ich ein bisschen traurig bin, dass eine Woche voll mit unkonventionellen Filmen und wenigen Flops schon wieder vorbei ist, war ich doch froh, dass die Organisatoren einen so tollen Abschlussfilm an Land ziehen konnten. „The Baytown Outlaws“ lief als Weltpremiere und so passten ein paar gruselige Security-Mitarbeiter mit Nachtsichtgeräten auf, dass auch ja niemand sein Handy aus der Tasche zog. Ein bisschen ungewohnt, aber bei dem spannenden Film schnell vergessen. I200px|rightn einer kleinen Stadt im Süden der USA sind die Oodie-Brüder berühmt und berüchtigt. Das Killergespann, bestehend aus dem Anführer Brick, dem etwas einfältigen McQueen und dem hünenhaften, aber stummen Lincoln (in den ich mich ein bisschen verliebt habe... natürlich wegen seiner sanften Augen!), jagt regelmäßig Drogendealer, Gangster und andere unerwünschte Bürger ins Jenseits. Angst haben, deshalb verhaften zu werden, müssen sie nicht, denn der Sherriff ist froh, dass jemand die Drecksarbeit für ihn erledigt. Nach einem vermasselten Auftrag sind die Brüder in Geldnot und so kommt ihnen die schöne Celeste, gespielt von Eva Longoria, mit ihrem Anliegen gerade recht. Sie möchte die drei anheuern, um ihren Patensohn Rob aus den Klauen ihres brutalen Ex-Mannes Carlos zurück zu befreien. Was sie nicht erwähnt: Rob ist körperlich und geistig behindert und Carlos ein einflussreicher Gangster mit einigen bösen Buben unter seiner Fuchtel. 250px|Lincoln mit den sanften Augen|left|thumbMan mag ich mich altmodisch nennen, aber ich habe einfach etwas gegen Filme mit exzessiver Gewaltdarstellung, vor allem, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dass sie nur um ihrer selbst willen eingesetzt wird und nicht, um die Geschichte zu bereichern. Bei The Baytown Outlaws ist das zum Glück nicht der Fall. Wenn die Oodie-Brüder in der ersten Filmszene ein Haus stürmen und dort unzählige Männer erschießen, nur um kurz darauf festzustellen, dass sie sich in der Hausnummer geirrt haben, was für allgemeine Belustigung sorgt, kommt mir als Zuschauer die Galle hoch. Bald stellt sich aber heraus, dass der Regisseur Barry Battles das keinesfalls nur als „cooles“ Gimmick für seinen Debütfilm verwendet, sondern sich tatsächlich ernsthaft mit seinen Protagonisten auseinander gesetzt hat. Irgendwann fragt McQueen seinen großen Bruder Brick, wieso Gott überhaupt Menschen wie sie am Leben lässt. Brick hat keine Antwort. Die Gewalt gehört einfach zu ihrem Leben dazu, genau wie sie schon zum Leben ihres mittlerweile toten Vaters gehörte. Ich finde es gerade für den Abschlussfilm eines sehr blutigen Festivals sehr passend, dass sich mit Gewalt und Mord auseinander gesetzt wird und das nicht auf eine nervig-gezwungen pädagogische Art und Weise, sondern ganz organisch und zum Film passend - über die Figuren. Denn trotz ihrer brutalen Ader können wir gar nicht anders, als die Oodie-Brüder ins Herz zu schließen, genau wie man auch Léon - den Profi, Dr. Hannibal Lecter oder Violet und Daisy ins Herz schließt. Je nachdem wie solche Figuren dargestellt werden, sind sie einfach sympathisch, denn ihre Brutalität ist immer Ausdruck einer persönlichen Schwäche - und dafür haben wir Verständnis. Alles in allem war das 26. Fantasy Filmfest wieder ein voller Erfolg. Ein paar Gurken waren dabei, beispielsweise Sushi Girl, der ein perfektes Negativ-Beispiel für meine oben genannte These darstellt. Portrait of a Zombie war ebenfalls ziemlich enttäuschend, Cockneys vs. Zombies dafür umso besser. Meine Highlights waren definitiv Beasts of the Southern Wild und der herrliche Ace Attorney. Die Organisatoren sagten in ihrer Eröffnungsrede, dass im Vorfeld viele die Programmauswahl als sehr feministisch bezeichnet hätten. Diese Aussage bezog sich sowohl darauf, dass diesmal mehr Filme als sonst von Frauen gedreht wurden, aber auch auf den inhaltlichen Grundtenor. Auch wenn die beiden leugneten, dass das Absicht war, hatte ich dieses Gefühl definitiv auch, was natürlich an meiner Filmauswahl gelegen haben kann. In Sightseers, Violet & Daisy, Beasts of the Southern Wild, Killer Joe, Excision, Sushi Girl und Vamps stehen starke weibliche Charaktere im Zentrum der Geschichte. Auf Details kann ich jetzt nicht eingehen, weil ich sonst fast alle Enden spoilern würde, aber ich war auf jeden Fall begeistert davon, wie die Frauen den Männern zeigen, wo es lang geht. Es scheint, als sei nun doch ein Stückchen mehr Realität ins Fantasy Filmfest eingezogen. center Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag